


chocolate box

by weregarurumon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: In all honesty, Valentine’s Day had never really been something Soshun cared much for. It was just another day to him, and nothing really else.That was, until he opened his shoe locker on that fateful morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm back with that Sweet Student Council Content! also i realize i'm like 2 months late for valentine's day but HEY,
> 
> just in case you didn't know honmei-choco is given by women on valentine's day to men who they have romantic feelings for! it would be different than giri-choco, which you'd just give to your acquaintances.
> 
> personalities are based on[ this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008/chapters/19136719)! read it ;0

It was Valentine’s Day today at Hope’s Peak Academy, and Soshun Murasame strode into school with his head held high.

In all honesty, Valentine’s Day had never really been something Soshun cared much for. It was just another day to him, and nothing really else.

That was, until he opened his shoe locker on that fateful morning.

Inside it sat a beautifully wrapped box with a fancy pink ribbon, and colorful card to top it off. He removed it from his locker, eyes wide in disbelief. Was this for real?! He then looked around. This was for _him?_ No, no, no… it was clearly a mistake! Someone must’ve put this in the wrong locker, surely…

Just as he was about to ask someone around for help, he took notice of the writing on the colorful card. His name was written on it in pink glitter pen, with an elaborate heart pattern surrounding it. He felt his face get warm. It most definitely was not a mistake.

Soshun plucked the card from the gift, and turned it over. Nothing. He turned the gift over and over in his hands. The contents rattled inside. Chocolates, he guessed.

There was no name.

 _An anonymous Valentine’s Day gift?_ What, was he in a shoujo manga now or something?

This seemed like it was going to be an interesting day after all, huh? He sighed, changed his shoes, put the card in his pocket, and left to go to the student council room.

Once inside, he was met with Shouji wrapping his arm around his neck. “Yooooo, Mura-kun! Happy Valentine’s Day, dude!” Soshun wheezed, and wiggled his way out of Shouji’s grip before speaking. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Shouji…”

“Whoa! Wait, wait, wait!” Shouji yelled, as he snatched the box from Soshun’s hands before Soshun could do anything. “Is this… honmei?!”

“H-Hey, Shouji!” He said, snatching the box back. “And I dunno, I just found it in my shoe locker…”

“Dude!! It totally is! Like, look at that cute wrapping and bow and everything! You’ve got, like, a secret admirer! Ohohoho!” He nodded. “Oh man, oh man! I'm so jealous! I wish Asuka got me honmei! How about it, Asuka?”

Asukasei was sitting down at a desk a little distance from Soshun and Shouji, where he was writing some things down. His pen slammed down on the desk, and looked over at Shouji with a scowl.

“No. I don’t owe you anything, _moron._ Anyways, girls are supposed to be the ones giving chocolate…”

“Awww, don’t be like that, Asuka! I know you’re just waiting for the perfect moment to confess your undying love to me~!”

Asukasei folded his arms as a response, and went back to his work without saying another word to Shouji.

“Yep! He’s as cold as ever! You mind if I go talk to him?” Soshun shook his head. “I’ll see you later, Mura-kun! I hope you find your secret admirer!”

“Oh, uhm… thanks?”

With that, Shouji went over to pester Asukasei, and Soshun walked over to the other side of the room. He found Tsubasa there, and she waved hello to him.

“Hello, Soshun-chan! You’re looking adorable today, ehe! You must be really enjoying the Valentine’s Day atmosphere, hmm?” She took notice of the box in his hands. “Ah! Did you get a Valentine’s gift? Awww, how sweet!”

He laughed nervously. “I guess you could call it that… I don’t know who it’s from…”

“Ohohoh~? So it’s from a mysterious secret admirer? How c~u~t~e!” She clasped her hands together. “I gave Tarou-kun and my lovely Kiriko-chan honmei-choco today, but I couldn’t quite tell if they really liked it or not… they were like…”

_“Tsubasa-chan, how on earth could give honmei-choco to the both of us?!”_

“And I said…”

_“Why, to tell you both the truth, I couldn’t decide whether or not to give chocolates to just my prince charming or just my best friend! And so I thought… why not give it to the both of you!? It’s because I love you both just as equally!”_

Tsubasa folded her arms. “The simple truth of it is that neither of them was really happy about that… but I couldn’t just choose one of them! And after I spent so much time making that chocolate for them-- ah!" She stopped mid sentence with a giggle. “Oh! I’m sorry Soshun-chan! I spent all that time talking about my woes, that I forgot all about your big dilemma!”

Tsubasa then snatched the box from Soshun’s hands before he could say a word. He secretly wondered to himself: what was with these council members and snatching boxes today?!

“My, my! This is such _lovely_ wrapping paper… it looks very high-quality!” She said, examining the box. “You can tell whoever wrapped this really put a lot of care into their wrapping!”

“You can?”

“Yes! It looks like they took the time to make all of the folds! Whoever wrapped this must’ve really cared about making it nice.”

He felt his face get warm again. This person… really wanted him to like it?

“I… I see.”

Tsubasa gave him back the box.

“I hope you may find your secret admirer, Soshun-chan! Perhaps you’ll be as lovely a couple as Tarou-kun and I!”

He furrowed his eyebrow at the notion. He'd have to figure out who it was from before he'd consider anything like that.

“I don’t know about _that…_ ” He said, scratching the back of his head. “But… thanks, Tsubasa? I think I might be able to figure it out now?”

“Yes, yes, anytime!”

As he parted with Tsubasa, Soshun immediately came face-to-face with a giant pile of cheap-looking chocolates.

_…Was that there when he walked in this morning?_

He shook his head. No, it definitely wasn’t.

Standing behind it was a proud-looking Kotomi, a confused-looking Sousuke, and a Karen who looked like she was about to cry.

“K-K-K-K-Kotomi!” Karen cried out. “T-This really is all for me?!”

Kotomi nodded proudly, beaming. “Yep! I bought all of it for you! Happy Valentine’s Day, cutie!”

Soshun stepped over, looking rather perplexed as well. “Aren’t you supposed to make honmei-choco yourself, Kotomi? Or at least buy something expensive?”

“You are?!” Kotomi narrowed her eyes, and then put her hands in her face. “Oh, way to ruin it Soshun! I put so much thought into what to get for Karen, and you ruined it all! Ghhhh! You big jerk!” She barked, sniffling into her hands.

He _would_ feel guilty, but Soshun knew Kotomi well enough to know those were simply crocodile tears. Even so, Karen came over to Kotomi and patted her gently on the back.

“Um! It’s alright, Kotomi! I still really like them!”

Kotomi lifted her hands from her face. “You do…? Karen…! You’re literally the sweetest!” She proceeded to wrap Karen in a tight bear hug.

“Aaah! Hey, Kotomi…! You’re hugging me kind of tight…”

Soshun shook his head. _Typical Kotomi._

He then headed over to Sousuke, who was still staring at the big pile of candy in awe.

“Your sister sure went all out, huh?” Soshun asked.

“Yeah, she must’ve spent all of her money on those.” Sousuke replied, eyeing the box Soshun had in his hands.

“Oh! Woah, did you get honmei-choco? Man, lucky!”

“Oh, uh… yeah, I guess? I don’t know who it’s from, but… it looks nice, at least.”

“Oooohhhh… can I see?” Sousuke asked, holding his hand out. Soshun nodded, and placed the box in his hand.

As Sousuke reached to grab it, Soshun noticed something… oddly  _familiar._ Sousuke’s nails had been painted in a strange pattern he had seen earlier that day.

Soshun didn’t loosen his grip on the box.

“Uh, Soshun? Gonna let go of the box, buddy?”

Soshun looked up at Sousuke, and blinked a few times.

“This is from you, isn’t it Sousuke?” Sousuke froze, and let go of the box.

“Uhhhhhhhh… no?” His eyes darted towards the ground.

“Yeah, it is! It totally is! The pattern on the card is just like the one on your nails!” Soshun took the card out of his pocket. “See?!”

It was the same.

Kotomi, who had stopped hugging Karen, was now an onlooker. Soshun could hear her yelling “I told you he’d figure out!” in the background. He glared at her in response, and she snorted.

“I………” Sousuke stood there for a second, before he put his hand on his forehead, and let out a laugh. “Hah… haha! Ahaha! I didn’t think you’d figure me out, Soshun… jeez, you’ve got a sharp eye!”

“Wha-- seriously?! These are your chocolates?” Soshun’s face got even warmer and warmer. “Jeez! W-Why didn’t you tell me?!”

Sousuke’s face was red now too. “Ahhhh. I got too nervous…” He covered his mouth with his hands.

“I wasn’t going to give them to you, but I thought that since I made them… well, I shouldn’t let them go to waste… I thought that you might not--”

“I love them!” Soshun exclaimed, interrupting Sosuke.

“You? You…Huh?”

“I love them, Sousuke! I can tell you really put a lot of thought into putting this whole thing together for me, and that’s why I love them!” He grinned, his face still red and warm. “T-Thank you, Sousuke.”

**Author's Note:**

> :' )


End file.
